And They Call It Puppy Love
And They Call it Puppy Love is episode seven of season three. It originally aired on November 10, 1989. Opening Teaser As Michelle is about to eat a sandwich, Danny asks her if she wants to help him separate the laundry. He tells her that colors go in one pile and whites go in another. So, as he goes to get more dirty clothes, she puts a slice of white bread on the white pile and the lettuce and tomato on the colors pile. Synopsis In the backyard, Joey is reading a newspaper and listening to music with headphones, and Michelle comes in pulling along a toy dog on wheels, when a golden retriever (named Minnie) enters and takes Joey's PB&J sandwich. Michelle watches with her mouth wide open. When he goes to take a bite, he accuses Michelle of taking it, but she says, "The doggy ate it." He thinks that she means her toy dog. But then the (real) dog comes back. The girls want to keep Minnie, but Danny is not sure that he should allow that. With Minnie around, he does not want the family to be fooled by her look of innocence on the outside, as on the inside is a "jungle beast". But no one is thinking that, as so far, the house is intact, and nothing's been destroyed by Minnie as of yet. But the only thing that she does destroy is Michelle's tower of blocks. Jesse is not exactly thrilled when Minnie picks his bed, of all places, to give birth to a litter of puppies. Minnie's owner, Frank Flood, who is from Ohio, arrives to pick up Minnie after the guys call the number on Minnie's tag and tell Frank where Minnie is at. Frank, after arriving and retrieving Minnie, decides to give the family one of the puppies in return, and Danny allows the girls to accept the puppy from Frank. Michelle chooses the one who loves Jesse's bed. Jesse loses his driver's license when it expires, and he says Danny's not driving him to the DMV to renew it because Danny "drives like an old lady". He decides to take his motorcycle with him, but Danny threatens to take away the keys to that if he doesn't get his license renewed ASAP. In any case, he ends up failing the driver's exam because he cheated on it the first time. So he has to retake the exam, and he is not sure of his chances of passing it this time. Trivia The episode title is the first line from the chorus of the song "Puppy Love" (Paul Anka, 1960; Donny Osmond, 1972). Minnie is played by a male dog. Goofs When Michelle is playing with her toys in her bedroom, she has two stacks of blocks on canisters (like towers). Then Minnie runs in and knocks one completely over. But in the next shot, it is back up with blocks on top. When Michelle runs out of her room, a camera wire can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes